Love is real real is love
by arushi-nadia
Summary: Kavi centric but includes other love stories to . My first fic hope u like .
1. Chapter 1

Gyus my 1st fic

Chapter 1

A fine day in bearou Daya was busy in reading a file but in reality he was staring Shreya who was working on her pc updating database , Abhijeet had went to forensic lab to meet Dr. Tarika , freddy , pankaj and vivek are chatting and as usual freddy's wife has also came in between their chats , rajat, sachin , ishita and tasha are completing their files . Suddenly ACP came and everyone wished him goodmorning and he to wished them back and then asked daya .

ACP: daya ye abhijeet kahan hai

Daya: sir wo use kisi case ki forensic report chahiye thi to wo forensic lab gaya hai report lane

ACP : report lane ni majnun banane gaya hai

Daya : nai sir aisi koi baat nahi hai use ek case ki forensic report chahiye thi wohi lene gaya hai bas ata hi hoga

Meanwhile abhijeet enters and gets scared seeing ACP their and then wishes him good morning

ACP: good morning Abhijeet mil gayi forensic report

Abhijeet looks at daya who through eyes tells him that he had made a excuse

Abhijeet : Ji ji sir mil gayi

ACP : Acha aaj do naye officers join karne wale hai . Mujhe kisi kaam se bahar jana hai tum dekh lena abhijeet .

Saying this he left and everyone gave a sigh of relief daya came to Abhijeet and asked

Daya: Abhijeet mil liye tarika se

Abhijeet : kya daya tum bhi salukein saab bich mein aa gaye the .

Then they heard two voices Sr. Inspector kavin and Sr. Inspector dushyant reporting on duty sir.

All eyes turned to them . Dushyant on seeing one of the officers went into past not past actuly but an incident of yesterday .

Flashback

A girl on scooty was waiting for the signal to turn red and suddenly something hit her from behind .

A boy on bike hit the girl's scoty .She thaught that ha did it purpously so she went to him and said

Girl : Tumne jan bujh ke takkar mari . Kahin akeli ladki dekhi nahi aur agaye use pareshan karne . Jante ho kaun hu main . Main tumhari aisi bakwas nahi sehen karne wali .

But he was busy staring her ,all her words were not audible to him he was lost in her sweet innocent face . She went from their after scolding him as she was getting late . He came out of trance when his friend came .

Friend : Are yahan kya hua tu khoya khoya kyun hai .

Boy : Are kavin …( and he told him everything whay just happened )

Kavin : Main tujhe bata raha hun Dushyant jab bhi tu kisi ladki ki ankhon mein kho jaye matab tujhe us se pyar hua .

Dushyant : Pyar nahi yaar chal

And the left from their .

Flashback end .

Dushyant pov: Yar yeh to wahi scoty wali ladki hai .

Girl pov : Ye yahan ab to tu gayi ishita . Kal bina unki sune pata nahin tune kya kya bol diya .

Both came out of their thoughts by abhijeet's voice .

Abhijeet : Welcome officers . I am Senior inspector Abhijeet .

He introduce all the officers to the new senior inspectors .

And when dushyant came in front of her

Dushyant : Hello Miss.

Ishita: Ishita sir . Welcome to CID and sorry for yesterday bina apki baat sune maine pata nahin kya-kya keh diya .

Dushyant : Its ok . Kisi ke bhi yahi reactions hote . Lets forget about past and be friends .

He forwarded his hand and she kept her hand in his .And this is start of new friendship or love .

Kavin : Sir Acp sir nahi hain .

Abhijeet : Han raavan bahar gaya hai .

Dushyant : ravan

Abhijeet : han hum acp sir ko raan bulatein hai . Hai to wo bohot acche , hum sabse bohot pyar kartein hai lekin kabhi kabhi bohot strict ho jaate hain isliye hum unhe pyar se raavan bulatein hai .

Kavin : Ok sir . (and he shared a naughty smile with dushyant)

They did some chit chat and then all went back to work .

Kavin came to dushyant and said

Kavin : Kahan khoya hai tu subah se dekh raha hun . Kahin usike ladki ke khayalon mein to nahi .

Dushyant :Han (he said it dreamily and came in reality after seeing a naughty smile on his friend's face ) Kain tu ja yahan se khud bhi kam nahi kar raha aur mujhe bhi nahin karne de raha .

Kavin : Han tu bohot important kaam jo kar raha hai file ulti pakadkar pad ke .

Saying this he went from there .

In lunch break everyone were sitting and abhijeet was waiting for dr. Tarika . Daya noticed this

Daya : Are bhai abhijeet aajayegi Dr. Tarika don't worry kuch kaam kar rahi hogi .

Abhijeet (dremily): Mujse important kya kaam hoga .

All bursted out laughing and Abhijeet said : Mera matlab hamare sath khana khane se important kaam kya hoga .

Daya : Dekho aagayi .

Meanwhile tarika entered from behind And said hi to all .

Tarika : Hi tum sab kiska wait kar rahe ho .

Abhijeet : Aapka hi wait kar rahe the Tarika ji .

Daya : Han tarika tumhara hi wait kar raha tha abhijeet .

Abhijeet glared at him and Tarika blushed suddenly she said

Tarika : Yeh kaun hain (pointing towards Kavin and Dushyant)

Daya : Yeh hai senior inspector Kavin (pointing towards Kavin) aur yeh senior inspector Dushyant(pointing towards Dushyant).

Kavin and Dushyant : Hello Dr. Tarika .

And she shook hands with both and all sat for eating lunch .

Freddy : Jaldi jaldi order karo bohot bhuk lag rahi hai .

Waiter came and took everyone's order.

Vivek : Kyun sir apne breakfast nahi kiya .

Freddy : Han yar Manisha naraz ho gayi thi maine usko mana kiya ki main usko aaj shopping nahi lejaunga to gussa ho gayi thi .

Kavin: Sach ladkiyon ke nakhre bohot uthane hote hain . Har baat pe naraz ho jati hai .

Vivek:Han sir aap sach bol rahein hai waise aap bohot experienced lagte hain is mamle mein.

Tasha : Vivek tumhare kehne ka matlab kya hai . Aaj dinner nahi milega tumhe aur agle ek hafte tak breakfast tum banaoge .Samjhe .(here vivesha are married)

All were suppressing their laugh.

Vivek : Tashu mein tumhari nahi baki ladkiyon ki baat kar raha tha tumhari nahi tum to bohot acchi ho . Sorry agar tumhe bura laga .

Kavin : Tasha bechare ko maaf kar do .

Freddy : Are topic change mat karo Kavin tumne bataya nahi tum in sab mein itne experienced kaise ho .

That moment the heard some voices from behind .

Voice : Are bhai saab ki 5 salon se ek girlfriend hai kaise experienced nahi hoga .

Abhijeet : Sir apko kaise pata ki Kavin ki 5 saalon se ek girlfriend hai .

ACP : Mujhe kaise pata nahi hoga . Kavin tumne in sab ko bataya nahi ki main tumhara kya lagta hun.

Kavin : On duty aap mere sir hain aur off duty dad .

All were shocked except dushyant who is Kavin's childhood friend .

Abhijeet pov : kitni lambi zuban hai teri ACP sir ke bête ke samne unko ravan keh diya

He took a glance of Kavin who passed him a naughty smile .

ACP : Maine bataya than a Abhijeet ki mera ek beta hai jo CID officer ki training le raha hai . Jisko maine is liye dur rakha hai taki uski jaan ko khatra na ho . Ye wohi hai .Acha ab aaj rat ko mere ghar mein ek party hai raat 9 baje sabko ana han sab wahan iski girlfriend se bhi mil lena who forensic doctor banana ke liye padhai kar rahi hai aur 1 saal mein uski padhai khatam ho jayegi . Uska naam Purvi hai.

Abhijeet : Wah Kavin tum to bohot fast forward nikle .

Meanwhile their order came and they ate and got back to work waiting for the evening .

At 7 pm all left for home for getting ready for the party.

Someone stopped Abhijeet .

Voice : Abhijeet sir.

Abhijeet : Han Kavin .

Kavin : Sir aap chinta mat Karen main Dad ko unka nickname nahin bataunga . Waise acha nickname hai (he said it with a wink )

Abhijeet : Waise acha hua kavin kuch der ke liye main dar hi gya tha .

Kavin : Chaliye sir by . Waise apke liye aaj ki party ka ek special rule hai apko couple mein aana hai .

And Kavin went from their smiling naughtily and later abhijeet when understood his meaning left for getting ready for the party happily .

Sorry for mistakes , Read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Thanx kuki 17 ,candy126 and purvi's Niharika

There is a surprise in the end for dareya fans

 **Chapter 2**

All went to their home for getting ready

At Duo's house

Daya was sitting and sipping coffee and Abhijeet was thinking something and moving to and fro . Daya was observing him from half an hour and then finaly asked him

Daya- Abhijeet kaunsi tension wali baat hai tum aise kyun ghum rahe ho koi tension wali baat hai to tum mujhse share kar sakte ho I am always there for you and will always help you .

Abhijeet-Are Daya aisi koi bat nahi hai wo bas Kavin ne mujhe bola hai ki mujhe aaj Tarika ke saath party main aana hai.

Daya-To isme tension leni wali baat kya hai .

Abhijeet-Tarika ko kaise bolu.

Daya-Simple hai call karo aur bolo ki main tumhe aaj pick kar leta hun.

Abhijeet-Itna hi simple hai to tu Shreya se kyun nahi puch leta .

Daya-Boss wo wo…

Abhijeet-Kya wo wo kar raha hai dum hai to use call kar ke bol

Daya-Mujhe challenge mat karo Abhijeet

Abhijeet-Han maine challenge kiya ab bol

Daya-Thik hai main use call kar ke bol dunga ki aaj main use pick kar lunga par phir tum bhi Tarika ko call karoge pakka .

Abhijeet-Thik hai.

And daya called shreya

On phone:-

Shreya-Hello Sir.

Daya-Hi shreya

Shreya-Sir apne call kyun kiya

Daya-Wo shreya kya main aaj tumhe pick karne aa sakta hun (he said it in one breath)

Shreya-Han sir (suppressing her smile)

Daya-Thik hai main tumhe 8:30 pick karne aa jaunga . Ready rehna.

Shreya-Ok sir .Bye .

Daya-Bye

After cutting call she started jumping on her bed after some time composing herself and started to get ready .

Daya-Boss lo hogya ab tumhari bari .

Abhijeet called Tarika and she happily agreed and she als started to get ready .

In Vivesha house:-

Tasha-Batao na vivek kya pehnu.

Vivek-Jaanu tum har dress main achi lagti ho.

Tasha-Vivek dang se batao ye wala (she said pointing towards a pink evening dress) ya ye (she said pointing towards a black saree) .

Vivek-Black saree u look awesome in saree .

Tasha-Thik hai main ready ho kar aati hun tum bhi ready ho jao

Vivek(while bowing down)-As you say ma'am.

Tasha-Ha ha ha ab jao

Vivesha went to get ready.

Duo went to pick their respective girls .(Shreya was wearing a simple green anarkali and tarika a yellow evening dree with a bow on right shoulder and our duo were wearing formal black suits with white shirt)

At Acp's and Kavin's house

All entered and were mesmerized by the decorations .

Acp welcomed them and the Abhijeet asked

Abhijeet-Sir ye Kavin aur dushyant kahan hai.

Acp-KavinDushyant aur Purvi ko pick karne gaya hai . Jab tak vo ata hai tum sab party enjoy karo.

After 15 minutes Kavin entered with Dushyant and a beautiful girl who was wearing blue evening gown and matchin accessories and blue wedges.

All gathered around them to meet the girl .But two people were in their own world and were having a eyelok which was disturbed by Acp's voice And started looking at other sides thinking

Boy (pov)- Are dushyant kya kar raha tha use kaise dekh raha that u kitni embarrass ho gayi hai wo dekh zara .

Girl (pov)-Are ishu pagal ho gayi kya kar kya rahi thi tere senior hain wo aise mat dekh unko

Dushu (pov)- Kaise na dekhun use kitni sunder lag rahi hai wo koi bhi dekh ke ghayal ho jaye .

Ishita is wearing a black one piece with pencil heels and matching was wearing jeans with shirtband jacket on kavin's request.

Ishu(pov)-Rab ji mai kya karu kitne handsome lag rahein hai sir koi bhi ladki un par mar jaye.

They both came out of trance by Abhijeet's voice

Abhijeet(with a naughty smile)-Dushyant tum kiske khayalon main khoye ho tum .

Dushyant-Sir wow o kuch nahi .

Abhijeet-Thik hai agar kuch nahi to kuch nahi baad mein kuch to hoga [I know a little bit confusing]

And Purvi mingled with them easily like she was a part of the from years . They all ate dinner and males and females were sitting at different places and chit chating and our old duo went to garden to talk

Suddenly pankaj stood in front of them and said

Pankaj-Sir party to acchi hai par bas music or dance ki kami hai

Kavin-Thik hai pankaj main music chalata hun aur tum dance karo

Pankaj-Sir mai mujhe to sirf barat wala naagin dance ata hai

All laughed at his statement and girls were just coming there and the boys were sitting in such a position that the can not see girls coming there and only pankaj who was standing in front of them can see the girls entering

Vivek-Are tumne shayad meri shadi main bhi nagin wala dance kiya tha tabhi Tasha bhi roz mere sir par naagin dance karti hain .

Pankaj(trying to change topic)-Sir wo wo but (girls asked him not to tell anything through actions)

Kavin-Sir yahan pe to shadi se pehli hi naagin dance hota hai ser pai

Abhijeet-Are yaar sachmein ladkiyon ke nakhre bohot hotain hain ek bari maine Tarika ji ko shopping mein company dene se mana kya kiya wo do din tak naraz rahi badi mushkil se manaya maine

Daya-Is mamle mein main lucky hun tumhare jaise haal nahi hai mere

Abhijeet-Wo to tab pata chlega jab tum shreya ko bologe aur phir wo han karegi

Daya-Phir bhi mujhe vishwas hai wo mujhse kabhi aise naraj nahi hogi

Shreya blushed at this and all girl's eyes were towards her.

Pankaj was signaling them not to speak anything bad

Vivek-Phir bhi sir wo to baad main pata chalta hai.

Kavin-Han sir par kar bhi kya sakte hain unhi mai to hamari zindagi basi hai

Abhijeet-Sach kaha tumne kavin

Vivek-Sir ye to sach kaha apne par ek bat bata dun shadi ke baad ghar per har waqt bata kya hota hai (mimicking tasha)vivek tum ghar main kuch kaam nahi karte , vivek main bhi thak kar ghar aati hunt um thodisi help kara diya karo , vivek shadi ke baad tum mujhse pyar nahi kartein , aur aaj sir apne lunch main dekha hi hoga Vivek ek hafte tum breakfast banaoge

Tasha was very angry and said

Tasha-Vivek aaj tum yghar mat aana aoge bhi to main manungi nahin andar

And she stormed out but Vivek was trying to stop her

Vivek-Tashu sorry na yaar galti se muh se nikal gaya sorry Tashu suno na….

Tarika and purvi were glaring at Abhijeet and Kavin respectively and then purvi said

Purvi-Kavin main tumhare sir par naagin danace karti hun

And she left from their anfrily and Kavin followed her to say sorry .

Tarika-Kal se lab main tumhari entry band salunkhein sir pehle se sach kehtey the .

She also stormed out followed by abhijeet .

All were left with sad expression on their faces and daya initiatedthe talk

Daya-Hume bhi ghar chalna chahiye

Shreya-Sir aap mujhe drop kar doge

Daya-Han shreya kyun nahi

All smiled at this it was one of the best thing in previous hour

Daya-Dushyant tum kaise jaoge tum to kavin ke sath aye the na

Dushyant-Sir taxi se jaunga

Daya-Tum rehtey kahan ho

Dushyant-Sir powder gali near film city

Daya-Oh Ishita tum powder gali ke pas hi rehti ho na .

Ishita-Han sir

Daya-Tum kaise aai thi

Ishita-Sir taxi se

Daya-Thik hai tum dona sath chale jaana

Ishyant-Ok sir

Daya-Rajat tum pankaj , sachin, freddy ko ghar drop kar dena

Rajat-Thik hai sir

Just when they were about to go out Ishita slipped . Dushyant was nearby so he supported her by hoding her waist and her hands clutched his jacket and the were lost in each other's eyes .Daya without wasting any moment took out his phone and took their pic in that position .

They were in that position for more than 2 minutes and all laughed and with this the came out of their dreamland and he helped her to stand and moved back all others had evil smiles on their face and they looked in other directions to avoid each other's gaze .

In meantime our old duo also returned and Daya told them everything that happened hearing that

Acp-Aaj Kavin ko main tab tak ghar main nahi manunga jab tak purvi use maaf nahi kar deti bechari bacchi ko udaas kar diya

Salunkein-Kal se meri lab ke bahar sign hoga jispe likha hoga animals and abhijeet not allowed aur wo board tab tak jab tak Tarika use maaf na kar dein

Acp-Bata dena un dono ko yeh cheez aur vivek ko bhi ki kal se wo tasha ko beauru mein ma'am bulaega beshak who ek hi designation pe hai thik hai jab tak tasha use maaf na kar dein .All understood

All-Yes sir

Acp-Kafi der ho gayi hai sab apne apne ghar jao

All left and Daya called Abhijeet ; Dushyant called Kavin and Freddy called Vivek to tell about Acp's and salunkein's decision .

In daya's car:-

Both were silent , both wanted to talk but no one started but shreya decided to break the silence

Shreya-Sir ek baat puchun

Daya-Han shreya pucho

Shreya-Sir kya jo apne bola apko sach main aisa lagta hai

Daya-Han shreya

The atmosphere again drifted to silence

Daya stopped the car near a beach and asked her

Daya-Shreya beach pe chalogi

Shreya-Han sir

They ment and walked near the sea shore and sat down their the saw a couple who were walking hands in hands and then sat near by in each other's embrce Both felt a little bit uncomfortable about it and started watching in different direction thinking

Daya(pov)-Bol de daya apne man ki baat use

Daya saw her watching in different direction and he took a stick and wrote something on sad she looked down and was happy +shocked to seeit

Shreya-Sir ye

Daya-Ssh (he put his index finger on his lips) Aaj tum sirf sunogi aaj sirf main bolunga jab maine tumhe pehli baar dekha laga kit um hi ho wo jise main dundh raha tha . I fell in love with you on first sight and today I have gained the courage to tell you that **I LOVE YOU**.

Shreya- **I LOVE YOU TO SIR .**

And the hugged each other and separated

Daya-Hume ghar chalna chahiye bohot late ho gya hai.

Shreya-Han sir

And the went to the car with a smile on their faces . Daya dropped shreya and went towards his home .

Dushyant also went with ishita but their was silence in the cab on the whole way the just bid bye to each other and went towards their respective houses.

At night daya called shreya and wished his love good night.

The three girls were still upset so the boys returned and Kavin spend that night at Dushyant's place and Vivek at Freddy's place and all slept and waited for the new morning .

Read and review pls

8


	3. Chapter 3

thanx kuki , candy126 , anjali99 , kv's lover sunshine dareya , fatima , levisha , sani , divya26 , tejal , saj , arooj , love duo nd purvi and other guests .

and sorry i planned to complete it on 3 feb but i fell ill and could not complete the chap

Chapter 3

Next day in beaurau

All were present except Kv , Abhi and Vivek . Tasha was worried for vivek as he was very punctual for work and has not arrived .

Tasha (pov) – Ye vivek abhi tak kyun nahi aaya roz to mujhe subah subah zabardasti jaldi lata hai aaj kya hua . Kahin kuch ho to nahi ho gaya . Nahi nahi tasha aise kyun soch rahi hai

But she was taken out of her thoughts by Daya's voice .

Daya- Tasha kya soch rahi ho

Tasha- Vo kuch nahi sir

Daya- Acha theek hai

Tabhi daya vahan se jaane lagta hai par tasha use rok deti hai

Tasha- Sir vo Abhijeet sir or Kavin sir ab tak nahi aye

Daya- Abhijeet forensic lab gaya hai , Kavin purvi ke medical college gaya hai aur Vivek apne khabri se milne gaya hai

Tasha- Ok sir (just then she realizes what he said and she gives annoyed expression)

Daya- Are yaar tasha maaf kardo bechare vivek ko choti si galti to ki thi

Shreya and ishita who were coming to them heard his last line and then shreya interrupted

Ishita- Daya sir ye choti si galti nahi hai . Pata hai sir ek ladki ki apne jivansathi se kitni umedien hoti hai ki who hamesha uska sath de agar use koi galti ho to wo use sudhare aur agar usme koi kami ho to use batae na ki pith piche aise kare

Dushyant heard this and was realy impressed by her thinking

Shreya- Sir apko pata hai pati ko better half kyun kehtey hai kyunki wo hi hota hai jo ek ladki ko samjhe , jo uski galtiyon ko sudhare

Daya- Shreya tumne sahi kaha par vivek apni galti ke liye sharminda hai

Just then abhi enters

Abhi- Are ab tujhe to shreya ki har baat achi lage gi

Shreya blushed at this.

Meanwhile vivek enters and happily wishes everyone good morning and then to tasha

Vivek- Good morning ma'am

Tasha- Bad morning vivek

Vivek(in flirty tone)- Ma'am morning to meri tabhi bad ho gayi jab subah tumhe nahi dekha

Tasha unwillingly smiled at this as it was her habit to smile at his flirts but later composed herself and left from their

Abhi- Vivek hasi to phasi . Lo bhai Kavin bhi aagaya

Kavin came in with a sad face .

Daya- Kya hua kavin purvi mani nahi

Kavin- Sir manana to dur mili bhi nahi

Abhi- Kyun kya hua

Kavin- Uski friend bata rahi thi ki unke college se kuch students ko 6 months ki training ke liye bheja hai

Shreya- Sir Kahan gayi hai training ke liye

Kavin- Pata nahi par itna pata hai ki wo kisi forensic lab main hi hogi yahan pe ya kisi aur jagah ki

Dushyant- Matlab na tu use mil sakta hai na mafi mang sakta hai 6 months tak

Kavin(sadly)- Han yar

ACP came in all wished him and he went into his cabin glaring vivek , abhi and kv and after 1 hour came out and told Daya to take care of beaurauas he has to go to a meeting with DCP .

Then a case got reported about finding a dead body of a lady on a bus stop . And our duo , kavin and ishyant went to investigate .

On XYZ bus stop :-

Our CID officers reached the bus stop in quallis .

Abhi- Dekhney mai to ye kisi gaon ki lagti hai Ishita tum dead body ko check karo tab tak dushyant aur kavin aas paas pucho kisi ne kuch dekha to nahi . Mein aur daya aas paas dekhtein hai

All started doing their respective jobs and after 5 minutes of search they all gathered to talk

Ishita- Sir iski body pe kisi tarah ka koi nishan nahi hai na hi zeher ka koi symptom hai baki sab body ko forensic lab bhej ke pata chalega

Daya- Thik hai tum body ko forensic lab bhejney ki tyari karo

Ishita- Yes sir

And she went from their for making aramgements

Abhi- Kavin , dushyant tumhey kuch pata chal

Kavin- Sir kisi ko kuch nahi pata

Dushyant- Sir jab subah sweeper aaya usne dekha aur humein call kiya

Daya- Acha abb beaurau chaltein hai

And they headed towards beaurau . When they reached their 3 people were happy+shocked while 2 people's jaw dropped and reached the ground

Vivek- Acha joke sunaya na pankaj ne tasha

Tasha(controlling laughter)- Han vivek

Abhijeet- Tum dono ki sulah ho gayi

Pankaj- Han sir mainey karwaayi

Kavin - Wo kaise

And Pankaj started telling him

Flashback:-

After the departure of all the officers . Pankaj went to vivek and said

Pankaj- Vivek tumhe tasha ko manana hai

Vivek- Han Pankaj obviously

Pankaj- Mere paas ek plan hai "…."

After sometime Tasha went to Rajat to ask .

Tasha- Rajat sir kya main café ja sakti hun mere sir mein dard ho raha he

Rajat- Thik hai jao

and after she went Vivek and pankaj went to rajat and vivek asked

Vivek-Rajat sir mujhe humein important kaam hain hum 5 minute mein aajaunge pls hum jaun

Rajat- Thik hai jao Tasha ko mana kae hi waapas aana

Vivek and Pankaj- Yes sir

And he went after her and stoped her by holding her hand and turned her around and a tune started in background which was obviously played by pankaj and vivek started dancing on it (the famous nagin step and nandu bhide step of happy new year) unknown to the fact that pankaj is recording it

 _Main Nagin Nagin, Nagin Nagin  
Nagin dance nachna_ _Main Nagin Nagin, Nagin Nagin  
Nagin dance nachna_ _Main Nagin Nagin, Nagin Nagin  
Nagin dance nachna_ _Main Nagin Nagin, Nagin Nagin  
Nagin dance nachna_

After he finished dancing Tasha burst into laughing

Vivek- Yaar Tasha kuch bolo na aise hanso mat . I'm really sorry for what I did ad I've realized your importance in my lie

Tasha- Vivek maine maaf kiya par agar aaj ke baad aisa hua to 1 saal tak baat nhi karunga

Vivek- Aaj ke baad aisa kuch nahi hua

Flashback ends

Pankaj – Sir aapko vo video dekhni ho to maine cid ke group mein video daal di hai

Vivek- Pankaj ke bache tu to aaj gaya

And vivek stated chasing pankaj but abhi stopped them

Abhi- Kavin jiski wajah se ham dono phase usko to mafi mil gayi ab hum kya karein

Kavin- Han sir

Daya- Ab tum dono apni dukh gatha band kar kuch kaam karlo aur tum dono apna tom and jerry band karo

Abhi- Acha mein , Ishita , Dushyant aur Rajat ja kar forensic reports collect kartein hai

Daya- Abhijeet tumhein Salunkhein saab ki dhamki yaad nahi

Abhi- Daya don't worry main manage kar lunga

Daya- Thik hai

They moved towards forensic lab . When they reached their their was a board written "Animals and Abhijeet , Kavin not allowed "

Abhi- Yaar bhai kavin mera to pata hai tumhara naam kyun likha

Rajat- Ab to yeh guthi sirf Salunkein sir hi suljha saktein hai chaliye dekhtein hain

And they moved in

Abhi- Good morning Tarika ji

Tarika did'nt replied

Salunkein - Yaar abhijeet kaise insaan ho tum bahar itni beizat{means insult}i ki fir bhi andar chalein aaye huh

Abhi- Sir apne pyar kiya to darna kya suna hoga waise hi pyar kiya to beizati ki fikar kya

Salunkein(angrily)- Tum ek number ke nihayti besharm insaan ho

Tarika(angrily)- Bus Salunkein sir Abhi ne beshak galti ki hain par uski beizati karne ka haq nahi hai aapko

Abhi- Tarika ji aap shant ho jayiye galti meri hai kal bhi aur aaj bhi . i'm sorry for today and yesterday . Bas aap aise mat ruthiye aap kahein to main sit ups lagana shuru karunga

And he started doing sit ups and with every sit up he was saying I'm sorry . On 20thsit up tarika stopped him

Tarika - Ruko Abhijeet maine tumhe kal ke liye maaf kiya aur I'm sorry maine kal thoda over react kiya

And they hugged and then Salunkein coughed fakly and they sepparated and Tarika blushed

Salunkein- Ab kaam ki baat pe aatein hai . Iski maut kisi zeher se nahi balki drugs ke heavy dose se hui hai . Iske stomach mein hume drug ke packets miley jismey se ek packet phata hua tha uski wajah se iski maut hui . Drug kaun sa hai uska naam tab pata chalega jab report aayegi

Abhi- Report tab aayegi jab koi lene jayega aap aur Tarika ji to yahan hai report apne aap thodi chal ke aayegi

Salunkein- Report lene nayi trainee gayi hai

Rajat- Nayi trainee

Salunkein- Han ek nayi trainee ne join kiya hai aur 1 saal baad wo as a lab assistant yahan join karegi

Dushyant- Kaun hai sir

Salunkein- Jab aayegi mil lena

Tarika- Ek aur interesting baat pata chali hai iske kapdon par mujhe ek aise flower ke pollen grains milein hai jo maharashtra mein sirf Nilgiri biosphere reserve mein miltein hain

Ishita- Matlab ye aurat Nilgiri ke aas paas ke kisi gaun se aayi hai

Abhi- Haan Ishita

Salunkein- Lo nayi trainee bhi aa gayi .

A girl came in and wished all cops good morning and handed over the report to Salunkein who after reading gave the report to

Dushyant- Purvi tum yahan

Tarika- Han yahi nayi trainee hai

Ishita- Acha tabhi bahar Kavin sir ka naam bhi likha tha

Purvi- Uska naam bhi na lo mere samne

Abhi- Thik hai hum chaltein hai beaurau . By Tarika ji

Salunkein- Are Abhijeet hum dono bhi hain yahan

Abhijeet- By Dr. Sahab . Bye Purvi aaj lunch pe milte hain

And they left for beaurau.

A/n : love duo nd purvi next chap will surely be full of kavi moments not this one sorry

and thanx all again


	4. Chapter 4

thnx Shabnam sammy , muskan, anjali99 , candy126 , arooj ,purvi's niharika , kuki17 , levisha, sani, love duo n purvi and guest for ur reviews

 **Chapter 4**

Abhi , ishyant and Rajat return from forensic lab .

Daya- Abhijeet kya pata chala

Abhi- Iski death iske pet me drugs ke packet ke fatne ki vajah se hui hai . Shayad ye kkisi drug dealer ke liye kaam karti ho ya kisi drug dealer ne drug supply ke liye iska use kiya ho

Daya- Han ho sakta hai

Rajat- Ek aur baat sir iske kapdon pe se ek aise flower ke pollen grains mile jo sirf Nilgiri Biosphere reserve mein milta hain

Daya- Matlab ye wahan ke aas paas ke kisi gaun ki hai

Dushyant- Shayad kisi ne iski missing person's report likhai ho

Abhi- HAn ho sakta hai , han aur check karo kya aise kuch mamle Nilgiri ke aas paas aur darj hue hai

They were about to move to work but Abhi said

Abhi- Are bhai Kavin hum tumhari ek bohot badi problem solve kar ke aa rahe hain

Kavin (confusingly) - Kaunsi problem sir

Dushyant- Yaar vohi kal raat wali

Kavin- Mujhe samajh nahi aaya

Rajat- Kavin pata hai ek nayi trainee ayii hai forensic lab mein

Kavin- Haan to

Abhi- Vo purvi se jaada sunder aur acchi hai

Dushyant- Aur teri bohot badi fan bhi

Kavin- Kya

Rajat- Han

Dushyant- Purvi ko chod usko pata

Kavin(angrily)- Tujhe pata hai na dushyant mein Purvi se kitna pyar karta hun aur tu use chodne ko bol raha hai

Ishita (to Abhi, Dushyant and Rajat )- Are Sir aap kyun Devdas ban chuke Kavin sir ki tang khich rahe hai

Kavin- Matlab

Abhi- Yaar ishita tumne saaara maza kharab kar diya

Daya- Koi hume bhi batay chal kya raha hai

Ishita- Sir vo forensic lab main ek nayi trainee ne join kiya hai aur vo vo ...

Tasha- Are itna suspence kyun create kar rahi hai bata na kaun hai

Abhi- Vo vo ...purvi hai

Kavin (happily) - Sach sir

Rajat- Han

Dushyant- Par ek problem hai

Pankaj- Kya problem sir

Ishita- Vo Kavin sir ka naam bhi nahi sunna chahti hai

Kavin- Aap sab ne mera aadha kam kar diya baki ka mein khud kar lunga

Vivek- Vo kaise

Kavin- Vo tumhe aaj lunch mein pata chal jayega par Ishita tumhe mera kaam pura karna hoga

Ishita- Kya sir

Kavin- Tumhe yeh khayal rakhna hoga ki Purvi aaj lunch pe hamare sath beithe

Iahita- Ok sir

Kavin- Mujhe eik important call karni hain main abhi aaya

Daya- Thik hai Kavin baki sab vaapas kam par jao

And Kavin moved outside to make the call and returned after some time and started doing his work

After some time

Tasha- Sir iske baremein koi report darj nahi hui hai

Pankaj- Aur to aur sir Mumbai mein ye pichle mahine min teesra mamla hain aur jo pehle mili thi do auratein vo bhi iski tarah gaun ki lag rahi thi

Daya- To thik hai kal main , abhijeet , pankaj , freddy , vivek aur tasha ja kar nilgiri biosphere reserve ke aas pas wale gaon mein jaa kar is ke bare mein pata lagate hein

Abhi- Thik hai boss

And all once again went to complete their pending files

In meantime Kavin went to dushyant

Kavin- Yaar tujhe mera ek kaam karna hai

Dushyant- Yaar tere liye to meri jaan bhi haazir hai

Kavin- Oye drama king sun ...(aap sab ko abhi batadun to mazaa nahi aayega)

Dushyant- Thik hai

and Kavin went back to his desk

 **In lunch time**

All CID officers were sitting for lunch and then Tarika and Purvi entered said hi to all oblviously Purvi did not say hi to Kavin

Abhi- Are Kavin phone pe kisko message kar rahe ho ki Tarika ji ki hi nahi suni

Daya- Kavin tumhe pata hai tumne tarika ji ki hi nahi suni Abhijeet ko bohot bura laga

Kavin- Vo sorry sir sorry ek friend se baat kar raha tha

Dushyant (teasingly) - Kaunsi friend

Kavin- Are vo "****"(will be later disclosed)

Dushyant- Ye to vohi hai na jo college mein tere piche padi hui thi

Kavin- Han vohi kal mili thi mujhe abhi yahin paas ayi thi to maine yahan invite kar diya

Purvi (murmering to herself)- Main bhi to kayi baar yahan aati thi mujhe to aaj tak nahi bulaya

But Ishita heard that as she was sitting with her and started smiling

 **Outside beaurau**

A girl in blue top and ankle length jeans got a message

"Andar aa jao " and she started moving to cafetaria

When she entered Kavin got up and hugged her

Purvi's pov- Mana purani college mate hai par aise hug karna huh iska kuch nahi ho sakta main ek din gussa kya hui yeh to hunh

Kavin- Yeh hai Kuki

Kuki- Hi everyone

Everyone except Purvi- Hi Kuki

Kuki- Kavin mujhe kuch zaruri baat karni hai humein leke chaloge please

Kavin- ya sure

And the both went and sat on separate table which was clearly visible for Purvi . They were sitting and Kavin was holding Kuki's hand and on other side everyone were getting a smell of jealousy .

Purvi called the waiter and said

Purvi- thanda thanda carrot juice aur ek pani ka glass leke aana

Pankaj- Purvi tum yeh dono akele piyogi

Purvi (smiling evily)- Nahi Pankaj u know na sharing is caring

And the waiter got her both juices . She picket them up and started moving towards Kavin and Kuki's table

Purvi(smilingly)- Hi kuki

Kuki- Hi

Kavin- Purvi hum zaruri baat kar rahe hain

Purvi- Han main bhi zaruri baat karne aayi hon

And she took the glass of water on Kavin's head and turned it down so that it fall on his head and carrot juice on Kuki's head .

They both got up with a jerk and everyone else was also startled got up and came to them .

Purvi (to Kuki) - Stay away from my Kavin aur yeh carrot juice bhi isliye paya kyun ki Kavin ko carrot se allergy hai ab tum usse dur hi rehna samjhi (to Kavin) Ek din ke liye tumse gussa kya hui tum to kisi aur ke sath chale gaye

Kavin- Babu mujhe pata hai tum mujhse aise baat nahi karogi to yeh drama kiya {maine yeh kisi kavi story mein pada tha aur mujhe acha laga isliye "babu" use kar liya sorry story ya writer ka naam bhul gayi}

Purvi- Galti tumhari thi Kavin aur mein gussa thi mujhe manane ke badle tum yeh drama kar rahe the

Kavin- I'm sorry babu for yesterday and today

Purvi- Tum aaj subah aakar bhi sorry bolte main man jati

Kavin- Phir tumne subah lab mein Ishita ko kyun bola ki mera naam bhi mat lo tumhare samne

Purvi- Vo is liye ki tumney mujhe subah se ek baar bhi sorry nhi bola

Kavin- Vo mein tumhare college aaya tha par tumhari friends ne bola ki tumhe kisi lab mein training ke liye bheja maine pucha ki kahan to kisi ne kuch nahi bataya

Purvi- Subah 9 baje tak to mein ghar mein hoti hun yeh to tumhe pata hein na

Kavin- Vo kal raat late soya tha to subah late utha tha I'm sorry na

Purvi- Thik hai Kavu last time age se aisa kabhi bhi nahi hona chahiye

Kavin- Pakka kabhi nahi hoga

And they hugged and separated when someone cleared throat

Kavin- Are dad , Dr. Salunkein aap yahan

ACP- Han wo (suddenly noticed Kuki) Are kuki tum yahan tum to parson ko ane wali thi na aur yeh kya kua hai

Kuki- Mamu iss (pointing towards Kavin) nalayak ki vajah se jaldi aana pada

Everyone was shocked

Kavin- Dekh Kuki mein ab tera senior hun mujhe sir bolne ki aadat pa le

Kuki- Chup ho ja ghar mein to tujhe jo chahe vo bula sakti hun Aur yeh carrot juice meri bhabhi ka first gift hai mere liye

Purvi blushed hearing "Bhabhi"

Purvi- Vo sorry Kuki mujhe achanak bohot gussa aagaya

Kuki- It's ok is nalayak ke kaam hi aise hote hain aur tumhari aapki jagah agar mein hoti to mein bhi yahi karti Kyun Dushyant (winking at Dushyant)

Now someone else was getting jealous matlab Ishita

Dushyant- Tu kabhi nahi sudharegi

Kuki- Agar mein sudhar gayi to tujhse kaun flirt karega

Freddy- Matlab

Kuki- Matlab mein batati hun freddy ji

Pankaj- Tumhe kaise pata ki inka naam kya hai

Kuki- Vo kya hain na Pankaj mere is bhai ne mujhe pehle hi sabke naam bataye the photo ke sath

Vivek- Tum hamein kuch bata rahi thi

Kuki- Acha han yad aaya Vo yeh tumhare Dushyant sir , Kavin sir aur main college mein best friends the aur Dushyant ko ladkiyon se baat karne mein sharam aati thi to mein isko ab tak aise flirt karke pareshan karti hun vaise bhi flirting is good for health kyun Abhijeet sir

Isita's pov- Oh how cute of Dushyant sir ... oye ishita yeh tu unke baremein aise kyun soch rahi hai

Abhijeet- Han agar aap jisse pyar kartein ho uske sath karo

Kuki- Matlab aap se pyar kartein ho

Daya- Han han Abhijeet batao

Salunkein- Isme himmat hi nahi hain

Tasha- Sir aapne hamari naak katva di

Tarika- Humein bohot kaam karna hai chalo

Rajat- Are waah tarika abhi se hi jija ji ki side le rahi ho

Purvi- Vo toh lengi hi Rajat abhi se aisa haal hai baad mein kya

Rajat was happy to listen his name from her mouth after 10 years and she also realised what she said but was thanking god that no one paid attention that she called him by his name {don't worry the story will not turn into Rajvi story they are just friends but something happened in their friendship aapko bad mein pakka bataungi }

Salunkein- Are chalo bhai isse kuch nahi hone wala dekho Pradyuman tumhara CID ka sher kaise bhigi billi ban gaya

Kavin- Sir baat to ab apni izzat pe aa gayi hai

ACP- Han Abhijeet dikha do salunkein ko ki tum abhi bhi CID ke sher hi ho

Abhi took this seriously and got on his knees in front of tarika

Abhi- I'm sorry Tarika itne dino se apne dilon ki baat zuban pe nahi la paya ab tak .Aapko bohot sataya par aaj mein aapse kehna chahta hun that I LOVE YOU Will u marry me?

Tarika- I LOVE YOU TO and will marry you

And they hugged and separated when everyone clapped

ACP- Han ab chalo bhai jaldi khana khao aur waapas kam par jana hai aur han mujhe aur salunkain ko conference main ja a hai kal sham ko waapas aayenge aur Kavin aur Kuki jao aur change kar ke aao

Kuki- Mama ji kya aaj ghar pe ham sab ek dinner organise kar saktein hain please mujhe in sab ko acche se janana hai

ACP- Han zarur aur puchne ki zarurat nahi wo tumhara bhi ghar hai

Kuki- Thik hai aur aap sab ka aana compulsory hai raat 9 baje ok

All agreed and old duo, Kavin and Kuki left and others had lunch and went back to beaurau

IN Beaurau Parking

Kavin- Kuki tu beaurau kaise aayi thi

Kuki- Apne bike pe

Kavin- Thik hai chal ghar tak race lagay

Kuki- Thik hai par aap pehle bhabhi se baat karke aao mein kuch nahi dekhungi pakka

And she turned to other side and kavin also turned back and saw Purvi

Purvi- Kavu tum ja rahe ho

Kavin- Han babu bas aadhe ghante mein aaya change kar ke aur han shaam ko mein tumhe drp karunga

Purvi- Thik hai jaldi aana aur abhi apni aankhein band karo

Kavin- Par kyun

Purvi- Jo bola utna karo

And he closed his eyes and kissed him on his cheeks and ran from their .

Kavin opened his eyes caressed that cheek and then smiled and ruffeles his hair and went from their with kuki on their respective bikes .

And Purvi enters inside and Ishita , Tasha, Shreya and Tarika corners her and ask her

Tasha- Are Purvi tum tamatar ki tarah laal kyun ho gayi ho

Ishita- Han aisa kya hua bahar

Shreya- Are yaar aise pucho Kavin sir ne aisa kya kiya

Tarika- Nahi Shreya aise pucho ki inhone aisa kya kiya

Finally Purvi spoke

Purvi- Aisa kuch nahi hua jaisa aap sab soch rahe hain aur han mujhe kuch kaam yaad aaya de kar aye hai

Tasha- Acha kavin sir ko kiss karte hue kaam yaad nahi aaya abhi aaya

Purvi turned red

Purvi- Tumne sab dekha

Tarika- Nahi uske baad humne aankhein band kar di thi

Purvi- Ho tum sab kitne bure ho

Ishita- Don't worry it will be girl's secret

Shreya- Acha ab chalo kaam karne waapis

And they all went back to work and after 1/2 hour Kavin returned and started doing work .

A/n:hope u all like it


End file.
